Born in Azkaban
by lissylou226
Summary: Bella keeps a secret from Rod about the result of relations between Bellamort the night before he went to kill Harry. A young witch without a last name is sorted into Slytherin. Bella, Rod, Draco, unnamed students, Sorting Hat and OC.


1981 Azkaban Prison

"The Dark Lord will be coming back!" A dark haired, petite yet full-bodied woman screamed from her cell in Azkaban. "And when he does he'll come and set me free. You'll all see!" She yelled out.

"Bella be quiet, my love." Rodolphus whispered from his cell next to her's, reaching through the bars to take her hand.

Bellatrix glared at her husband and snatched her hand away from him. "Leave me alone Roddy." she snapped, knowing her husband hated the nickname. It'd been only three months since the Dark Lord had disappeared and Bellatrix and Rodolphus had been captured and imprisoned. The time was already showing itself in her though, her hair was a mess, her nails her long and jagged. Yet there was something about her that was glowing.

"Bellatrix calm down please..." Rod said as he looked at his wife.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Roddy I said leave me alone. I'm going to sleep." She said. "The Dark Lord will return!" She shouted once more just as a guard was coming down the hallway.

"Quiet Mrs. Lestrange." He snapped. It was uncommon for there to be actual guards on this ward, most of the time it was just dementors gliding down the hall.

"Make me." She snapped as she crawled onto her cot and curled up. She sighed and pushed her hair away from her face before letting her hand settle on her stomach, her thoughts going to the night just before the Dark Lord left to go kill Harry Potter. She should have been spending her time with her husband since he was going with Lord Voldemort, but instead she was with the Dark Lord who had demanded she stay to keep the other death eaters under control.

1994 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy

A young girl of only eleven stood in line with her fellow students to be sorted. She was growing close to the front and was nervous. She'd grown up in an orpahanage and had never been told who her parents were directly though she'd found out. Sneaking into the headmistress's office at the orphanage had seen to that.

"Nevaeh Grace..." A woman's voice read off, but the young girl was too lost in her thoughts and nervousness. "Nevaeh Grace." The voice snapped.

The young girl looked up quickly and swallowed hard. "Sorry." She whispered before stepping up and positioning herself on the stool. The sorting hat fell over her head nearly to her chin. The girl was small in every way a girl could be small. She wasn't any bigger than a normal seven or eight year old.

_Hmm, Grace... Not a last name I've ever heard of in this school. Are you muggle-born?_The sorting hat hummed in the girl's head.

The mere thought of such a thing nearly set the small girl off. _No, I was never given a last name, but I know who my parents are. One's dead the other... I don't know where. I'm not a mudblood._

_Some nerve you have there. Gryffindor then perhaps? But you also seem ambitious in finding out your parents names when you were never told. So then perhaps Slytherin. Oh but also I see wit in your small form, a Ravenclaw then. Never have I had such a hard decision since Harry Potter. He would have been a find Gryffindor or a good Slytherin._

Nevaeh rolled her eyes not that anyone could see. Did this hat really have to take so long. _Look, I know I want to be in Slytherin. Both of my parents were. Quit taking all this time and just place me in the freaking house. Merlin! _She snapped in her mind, knowing full well the hat could hear her.

_Hmmm... Fine then_. The hat murmered before calling out so all could hear. "Slytherin!"

The hat was removed from the girl's head and she quickly made her way over to the cheering table. "So what took so long?" Asked a boy who was older.

"The stupid hat was trying to decide what house to put me in. Thought I was a mudblood. Preposterous." She said and wrinkled her nose.

"Well Grace isn't a last name I've read in any of the books of pure-blooded families."

"My father's dead and my mother's... I don't know where. I'm an orphan you arse, but I know I'm not a mudblood." She snapped, her emerald eyes glaring at the boy who instantly backed down.

"Well then who are your parents?" This time the voice came from down the table. Nevaeh could hardly hear the boy over the cheering of the other tables as kids were added to their houses.

Nevaeh glared at the boy and sighed. "A Bellatrix Lestrange and a Tom Riddle what does it matter to you?" She asked as she glared at the blonde haired boy.

The boy became silent, his face pale. He knew who Bellatrix was, had heard his mother talk about her before. The woman was his aunt, which made the small girl his cousin. This would prove to be an interesting year if what the girl said was true. He'd make sure to ask during the Christmas holidays.

"who are you anyways?" Nevaeh asked, standing from her seat and moving to push her way in between the lone haired by and another boy. "And you still haven't answered my first question. Why do who my parents are matter to you?"

The boy only blanched more now that the girl was closer. She was small but feisty. "Because I wanted to know. You were so sure that you were a pure blood. Oh and my name's Draco Malfoy." he answered, his words little more than a whisper.

"I dislike you." she whispered and stood up again and moved back to her original seat. The table left her alone for the rest of the ceremony, but as they were making their way to the commons rooms another first year had the nerve to talk to her.

"Your mum's in Azkaban you know. She killed people and tortured them with the Unforgivable Curses." the boy said. He was quite scrawny with dull grey eyes and messy dark hair. "She's not allowed to leave, it's a life imprisonment. And your dad... He goes by... Well never mind but he was defeated by a baby, so I wouldn't get your hopes up in ever meeting them." he said and smirked as he walked off.

Nevaeh glared at the boy's back as he walked away. She pulled her wand from her robes and aimed it at the boys back. He wanted to talk about her parents in such a way, she'd show him. "Now, now Miss Lestrange, I'd out that away if I were you."

The dark haired girl dropped her wand at once to her side, eyes wide as she looked up at the man. "It's Riddle, wait how do you know my mother's name? How do you know who my mother is anyways?" she was utterly befuddled as she looked up at the Professor.


End file.
